


(Over and over and over) Again

by dishonestdreams



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Consent Issues, Drabble, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/pseuds/dishonestdreams
Summary: Mikeycan't.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	(Over and over and over) Again

**Author's Note:**

> So, at some point in the non-so-distant past, I said _100 words is too fucking short for porn_
> 
> This is an attempt to prove myself wrong...

Gerard’s fingers slide over his hip, like flames licking against Mikey’s sensitised skin, and Mikey whimpers. _Fuck_, he _can’t_.

Gerard’s eyes are burning bright, pupils blown, and he murmurs low and soothing as he traces slowly down between Mikey’s thighs. His fingers slip inside, too easily, and Mikey shudders. Something feels… off-beat, out of sync, _wrong_, but with Gerard’s touch firing sparks across his vision and igniting fires under his skin, Mikey can’t _think_.

“Again,” Gerard rasps, not a question and he sounds as wrecked as Mikey feels.

Mikey chokes back a sob, but his legs fall helplessly wider.

Again.


End file.
